Truth and Dare with the Gloomsvile gang
by Sombre Girl
Summary: Please review so that the characters can do dares.
1. Chapter 1

Truth and Dare with the Gloomsville gang!

Author's Note:Please review so that there will be questions and dares and tell me how I can improve!

Sombre Girl:It is now time for 'Truth and Dare with...(I take a deep breath before rattling out the names)

Ruby Gloom,Doom Kitty,Iris,Skull Boy,Misery,Scaredy Bat,Boo-Boo,Peter,Vulcan,Jealousy,Frank and Len and Poe!(I stop to catch my breath,panting for a few times)

Peter:How about you create an acronym for the show because that is quite a long name?

Sombre Girl:Good point!How about TNDWRGDKISBMSBBBPVJFLP?

Peter:Well,I have no other better idea so I guess it will have to do.

Sombre Girl:Anyway,here you can make the characters do anything you want

from the most amazing show 'Ruby Gloom'!

Be it a dynamic dance,a sensational singing show or maybe do a little bit of romance...!

(I look at Ruby who was grinning from ear to ear but Skull Boy did not hear a word I said.

Instead,he was listening to a Cathedral radio with his headphones.)AHEM!

Skull Boy:(He turns off the radio and puts his headphone aside.)

Oh!Sorry!I was too busy listening to the weather report which I predicted correctly!I think I'm related to a long line of meteorologists!

Everybody except Skull Boy:(sighs)Nevermind!


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby Gloom

Truth or Dare with the Gloomsville gang

Sombre Girl:We are back with the Gloomsville gang!So far we have received...1 review?(I burst into tears and begin to dab my eyes with a tissue.)

Vulcan:Uh-oh!

Misery:That is not fair!

My Great,Great,Great,Great Grandmother's cousin insisted that we Banshees are supposed to be the ones crying,not some amateur author!

Ruby:Look on the bright side Sombre Girl,one is not a lonely number!

Sombre Girl:But we need at least2 reviews to complete a chapter.

Ruby:Then you can create dares for us to do.

Sombre Girl:(I perk up once I heard that)You are right...(I give her an impish smile)

Skull Boy:Great thinking,Ruby!I don't think we could handle another deluge of tears!

Sombre Girl:(there is a light show behind me with dozens of dancers tapping their feet to a tune)And now Skull Boy has to a dare requested by Rosie!

Skull Boy:Think you can do more great thinking for me to get out of that dare?

Sombre Girl:No because she's part of the dare!

Ruby:(gulps nervously)Er...what is the dare...(she plays with her fingers nervously)that we have to do?

Sombre Girl:Skull Boy has to kiss you!

Ruby:(in an excited tone)ON THE LIPS?(everyone turns to look at her)Just to clarify with you?

Sombre Girl:Well,since Rosie never specified,Skull Boy can kiss you either on the lips,the cheek,or your right hand!

Ruby:(in a disappointed tone)Oh.

Well,I guess you can kiss me wherever you want to?

Skull Boy:Okay!(kisses her on the lips happily)So what did you think?

Ruby:(in a daze)Absoutely...amazing!

Everybody except for those 2 and Scaredy:FINALLY!

Scaredy:Oh dear,Ruby looks like she is going to faint!

Ruby:(sighs in a dreamy way)

Scaredy Bat:Skull Boy must have a disease and passed it on to her!Hang in there Ruby!I'll call the ambulance.(quickly runs to find a phone)

Sombre Girl:That was unexpected but cool!Anyway,next dare created by me is for Iris!

Iris:OH!OH!Am I going to shoot myself in the canon to the Serengeti Park and fight a lion?Am I?

Sombre Girl:No.

You are going to sit down and do nothing except breathe.

If you fail to carry out this simple task,I am going to take your bungee-jumping ropes away from you!

Iris:Go ahead!They are worn out anyway!

Sombre Girl:Er...I'll take away Squig from you!

Iris:(she quickly sits on a chair and remains still)

Sombre Girl:Well,that was easy.

Just stay like that until the next chapter.

Iris:WHAT?

Peter:It is quite scary to see Iris not doing anything...!

Jealousy:Agreed.

Sombre Girl:See you next time.

And remember...REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW I CAN IMPROVE!

(the lights go off)By the way,Frank and Len,can you please tell Scaredy that Ruby's alright?


	3. Chapter 3

Ruby Gloom

Truth or Dare with the Gloomsville gang

Iris:Oh...thank god the dare's over!

Sombre Girl:(I am doing a victory dance)Yeah!Ruby Gloom rocks!I am happy!

Ruby:It's great to see you like this Sombre Girl but what is the reason?

Sombre Girl:We've got 3 reviews!That's why I'm happy!But Scaredy Bat,Misery,Frank and Len might not like it...!

Scaredy,Frank and Len:Uh-oh!

Misery:Better than falling into a snake pit.

Ruby:That's the spirit,Misery!

Sombre Girl:Demon Boy wants you to be happy for the entire day!

Poe:Ah yes...I read his review and must say,he sounds like a true gentleman!

Misery:And if I don't?

Sombre Girl:You will not eat Ruby's cake.

Skull Boy:THE ONE WITH WHIP CREAM?

Jealousy:AND FRESH STRAWBERRIES?

Misery:And sugar to make me hyperactive!

Ruby:Very flartering to know that you guys remember!

Misery:Fine!For the sake of eating Ruby's cake,I'll be er...(smiles lopsidedly)...happy!

Scaredy Bat:What dangerous dare have I gotten?

Sombre:Wow,you predicted it correctly!Punnk rocker man 13 wants you to be like Iris!A daredevil!So,you can't even squeak in fear!

Scaredy:Eep!I mean...WAHOO!

Len:There,there Scaredy!

Sombre Girl:Frank and Len have to through a day without rock so I burnt all the guitars in Gloomsville,New Zealand,Paris,Singapore,Malaysia,Denmark and other countries.

Frank and Len:NOOOOO...!

Misery:Why did we sign up for this?

Scaredy:BECAUSE WE ARE DAREDEVILS AND LOVE DARES!


	4. Chapter 4

Ruby Gloom

Truth or Dare with the Gloomsville gang!

Location:The hospital

A complex network of rubber tubes and electrical wires connected Scaredy Bat's body to a battery of machines.

He is wrapped up like a mummy with bandages.

**Sombre Girl:While Scaredy Bat was surfing the waves of Hookipa Beach,near Paia he sustained severe injuries and is now in the hospital but he has miraculously survived the for now,he cannot do any dares for the time being.**

**Poe:Dares,Dares,how do I love thee?Let me count the ways...**

**Iris:Apparently,our favorite poet woke up with a spring in his step.**

**Poe:Indeed I did,Ruby for I received a dare!**

**Sombre Girl:A boy wants you to loose up a bit like dressing down and using slang!**

**Poe:WHAT?NO!THAT WILL BE LIKE ASKING THE SUN TO RISE FROM THE WEST INSTEAD OF THE EAST!WHAT AN ABHORRENT,CALLOUS,DESPICABLE AND DEMONIC BOY!**

**Sombre Girl:His username is Demon Boy and last week,you were singing him praises of being a gentlemen!**

**Ruby:Look on the bright side,Poe!For all you know,it could be fun.**

**Besides,you are a professional actor!**

**Imagine that you are playing that role for a performance!**

**Imagine the scene:the clapping, the shouts,the congratulations...it will be wonderful!**

**Poe:I whole-heartedly concur,Ruby!I mean,doll face...!(purrs at her)**

**Sombre Girl:The next dare is for our fashionable witch,Jealousy!**

**Jealousy:Yeah,yeah!I have a tight schedule so can we not dilly dally?**

**Sombre Girl:From Punnk Rocker Man13;you have to act as a typical teenager!**

**Jealousy:Okay...!**

**Sombre Girl:Wearing clothes that are pink...!**

**Jealousy:NOOOOOOOOO!**

**Misery:At least you don't have gangrene!**

**SG:The next dare is for Misery!From the Name of Epicness!**

**Misery:But I did one last chapter!**

**SG:Cheer up!Frank is going to suffer with you!Isn't that right?That is what friends are for?**

**To suffer when you suffer?**

**To die when you die?**

**Peter:Oh!I learnt a new quote!**

**SG:Misery and Frank have to kiss!**

**Len:Wait,what about me?We're sharing the same body!**

**Misery and Frank:(the try to kiss but quickly turn away from each other and ran)Ahhhh!**

**SG:Hmph!Ruby and Skull Boy didn't mind kissing each other!Anyway,we can't do anymore dares!My mum is coming!So,let's run!**

**Everybody:Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ruby Gloom **

**Truth or Dare with the Gloomsville gang**

**SG:Well,we're still at the hospital and Scaredy has to do a...!**

**Scaredy:NO!I'LL NOT DO ANOTHER DANGEROUS DARE!**

**SG:Come on,Scaredy!All you have to do is watch a movie!**

**Scaredy:Really?Oh,alright!**

* * *

><p><strong>SG:I guess I should have told him that he has to watch a HORROR movie and become mentally scared,no?<strong>

**Scaredy:AHHHHHHHHHH!Don't open the door!It is not the pizza delivery man!**

**Jealousy:Good thing we chained him to the bed!**

**Ruby:Poor Scaredy!Can't we just let him take a breather for a while?**

**Iris:No!Because I want to do a dare now!Watching him scream is boring!**

**Sombre Girl:Well,after intensive research,I can now give you or Pokemon representatives!**

**Ruby-Mespirit **

**Iris-Charmander**

**Misery-Tentacool**

**Poe-Honchkrow**

**Scaredy-Swoobat**

**Frank and Len-Doduo**

**Doom-Purrloin **

**Skull Boy-Duskull**

**Boo Boo-Shuppet**

**Vulcan-Gliscor**

**Jealousy-Vileplume**

**Peter-Luxray**

**Peter:Wow!Not bad for a human!**

**Sombre Girl:Yeah,you're going to be those Pokemon when I zap you with this ray gun**

**ZAP!**

**Ruby:Mespirit!Huh?**

**Sombre Girl:Yeah,you're going to sound like them too!**

**Iris:Charmander!Charmander!Charmander!Charmamder!**

**70000 Charmanders later!**

* * *

><p><strong>Iris:Charmander!<strong>

**Sombre Girl:Well Monkey King,this is what happens when they are turned into Pokemon,they chatter rather than battle!**

**ZAP!**

**Iris:Charmander!Oh,it doesn't sound good now!**

**Sombre Girl:The next dare is by ,those sound like great story you mind if I base my stories on them?Anyway,Skull Boy...!**

**Skull Boy:Yes?**

**Sombre Girl:You have to join Iris in one of her ...where's he?**

**Skull Boy:(Waving his arms like a lunatic)AHHHHHH!**

**Sombre Girl:Well,I guess Vulcan will have to kiss Ruby on the next episode if Skull Boy doesn't agree to do the dare!**

**Vulcan:Yahoo!Hey,I have a catchphrase!**

**Sorry DRAGON!I promise that your request will be seen to!In the meantime,enjoy your breakfast/lunch/dinner/supper/dessert!**

**In the meantime readers,review and give us some dares!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ruby Gloom**

**Truth or Dare with the Gloomsville gang**

**Author's Note:Review and give us some dares!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sombre Girl:Good news everybody!Thanks to DRAGON,Scaredy Bat has been healed!<strong>

**Everybody:Wahoo!**

**Sombre Girl:The bad news is,he is using his telepathy skills to torment Scaredy Bat with scenes form horror movie he saw last night!**

**Scaredy Bat:Ah!**

**Dragon:Hehe!**

**Iris:Who is DRAGON?**

**Sombre Girl:She's 5 feet and 8 inches tall has knee-length hair that is in ****shun style side bangs colored gold with a large portion of hair being snow white with Amethyst tips on the left.**

**Jealousy:Really,cus' with that black shirt,chocker ,basically **

**DRAGON:What do I look like?**

**Sombre Girl:You look like a vampire actually,you have long fangs!**

**Peter:Speaking of which,where's Vulcan?**

**Sombre Girl:Er...in a meadow full of flowers!**

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

**Vulcan:Ahhh!The beauty of this field is making me sick!**

* * *

><p><strong>Everybody looks at me.<strong>

**Sombre Girl:I didn't want to do it but he should learn to respect women!Well,that's what a lot of people said!**

**Anyway,next dare,requested by Demon Boy..., **

**Jealousy:Hey!What happened to my cousin?You better not have laid a hand on her!**

**Peter:And where's Skull Boy?And Frank and Len?**

**Sombre Girl:Errr...**

**Poe:This is becoming an eventful session.**

* * *

><p><strong>Frank:I can't believe we have to do this!<strong>

**Len:I know!(the screen zooms out and we see them wearing a skirt,blouse and a yellow wig)**

**I mean,yellow is so not our color!**

**Frank:Exactly my point!For once,you know what I'm talking about!**

**Anyway,keep a look out for Skull Boy and Ruby!They're supposed to be having a late breakfast here!And make sure you're holding the camera properly!**

**Sombre Girl:Okay,I gotta stop writing now,I need to study my Geography!**

**Sorry Demon Boy and DRAGON!Don't worry,we'll see to your dares in 5 weeks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Truth or Dare with the Gloomsville gang!**

**Author's Note:Nehehehe!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sombre Girl:<strong>

**WOAH!We have to do so many dares?Okay,I will do 5 dares for each chapter!**

**The best dares are going to be reserved for the last chapter!**

**See whether your dare is picked or not!**

**BTW,the winners will receive a SPECIAL prize!From the Gloomsville gang!**

**Everyone except Ruby,Skull Boy,Vulcan,Frank and Len:**Mwahahaha!****

**All of you:Gulp!**

**Sombre Girl:Okay,so,we're gonna continue with DRAGON FLAME's dare!We'll see how they are doing on their date!**

**Everybody turns to the plasma screen with surround-sound speakers and we watch from Frank and Len's hidden camera**

* * *

><p><strong>Ruby:I wonder how Vulcan is doing in the room of torture!It has been 5 weeks already!I hope Sombre Girl wasn't too harsh on him!<strong>

**Skull Boy:I know and even though we can't see eye to eye with anything,I do miss him!**

**Ruby:Maybe we ought to try to get permission from her to see him!**

**Skull Boy:I heard that turtle's blood is famous amongst Vampires!Iris frequently goes out to sea so she can get a flask for him!**

* * *

><p><strong>Frank:You know,hearing about Vulcan and his days in torture is making me...feel down!<strong>

**Len:I miss our blood-sucking friend!And I miss eating creamy bagels which they are eating!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sombre Girl:I have to admit,without Vulcan,it is like we're missing a puzzle piece!<strong>

**Everybody:Yeah!**

**Sombre Girl:Well,we'll see him later,right now,back to the show!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ruby:(she's whispering)Skull Boy,look behind you!Don't those two 'ladies' look familiar to you?<strong>

**(in act and loudly)May**

**Skull Boy:(in act)Gee,no idea Ruby but I'm stuffed,maybe we ought to give our food**

** to those two 'ladies' over there!They don't seem to be eating anything!**

**(heads over there)**

* * *

><p><strong>Len:Alright!He's gonna give us some food!<strong>

**Frank:BECAUSE THEY'RE ON TO US!LEN HIDE OR WE WILL BE...**

**Skull Boy removes their disguise and hidden camera.**

**Frank:...caught!**

* * *

><p><strong>SG:Well,at least you got to see some parts of their date!Anyway,moving on to the other dares!<strong>

**rubygloom1fan:I want Frank and Len to kiss Misery and Iris!**

**Iris:Ewww!No!**

**SG:No apple pie from Ruby!**

**Misery:(hapilly)I hate to be a wet blanket because I would rather be a banshee but Frank and Len are not here!**

**They arrive.**

**Frank:We're here with Ruby and Skull Boy!**

**Ruby and Skull Boy high-five each other.**

**Len:Why are they so happy now that we're here?**

**Frank:Forget about that,why are Iris and Misery rolling about on the floor having seizures?**

**Iris and Misery:Ahhhhh!**

**Len:And why is Sombre Girl holding a ray gun and pointing at us?**

**Frank:GASP!Len!Duck!**

**Len:Uh-oh!**

**ZAP!**

**They are separated!GASP!**

**Everyone:Ahhhhh!**

**SG:There!That way,it won't be so awkward!Now,kiss!**

**Frank:Well,we don't have a choice!I'll kiss Misery!Besides,we haven't done **

**Name of Epicness' request.**

**Misery:Yeah.**

**Len:Then I'll kiss Iris!Er...Iris!**

**Iris:PLEASE!I'M BEGGING YOU!**

**SG:Look on the dark side,Iris!**

**Jealousy:I thought it was bright side?**

**Ruby:Well,your dark side might be your bright side!That's okay too!**

**SG:Anyway,remember the surprise we're going to give to our dear reviewers?**

**Iris:(slyly)Oh,yeah!(enthusiastically)Okay!(kisses Len who is too shocked to kiss back and after that,he faints)**

**Misery:Well,to get it over and done with as my great grandmother used to say,(she kisses Frank on the faints)**

**SG:Uff!Boys!So idiotic!**

**Boys:HEY!**

**SB:If you're SO smart,why in Gloomsville did you not do THIS DARE by DRAGON?**

**SG:Oh,you mean me dating Peter?Well,because he said 'maybe' meaning I can choose to date him or not and I say NOT!Ahem,anyway,next dare!**

**the monkey prince:Turn everyone into a pony.**

**SG:Frank and Len are still unconscious!The ray wouldn't work!  
><strong>

**your mommy:I dare frank and len to give each other a long and passionate kiss on the lips! **

**SG:Again,unconscious!  
><strong>

**Ruby:Guess we have to do those dares in the next chapter!  
><strong>

**Everyone:Awww!  
><strong>

**SG:Apple pie!  
><strong>

**Everyone:YAY!  
><strong>

**Jealousy:I hate apples!  
><strong>

**SG:And broccoli!  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Ruby Gloom**

**Truth or Dare with the Gloomsville Gang!**

**Chapter 8**

**SG: Apparently, nobody listened to me!**

**RG: Well, look on the bright side Sombre Girl! You have lots of dares!**

**SG: Exactly the problem! I said, "No more dares because I have separated the best ones from the…er…'not that great but not that bad dares'!".**

**Furthermore,I am going to have to end this on the next chapter because I need to focus on my studies and other stories!**

**Misery: Er…Sombre Girl!**

**Jealousy: Oh! The best ones are going to be saved for last!**

**Misery: Sombre Girl…!**

**SG: Yes and those who requested those great dares are going to get a 'special' surprise!**

**Everyone except Misery: Mwahahahaha!**

**Misery: SOMBRE GIRL!**

**SG:What?**

**I look out of the window to see an angry mob with pitchforks and torches!**

**Angry Mob:GET ON WITH THE DARES!**

**SG: Oh dear, my sincerest apologies but we need to look through the dares first!**

**Random Person: Well, continue with the dares you haven't finished from the previous chapter!**

**Frank:What dares?**

**Len:Which previous chapter?**

**SG:Well,Frank has to kiss a girl...!**

**Frank:Ahh...!Not again!Why does everyone associate me with Misery,Iris or one of the girls?**

**SG:Oh,sorry,you don't have to kiss a girl!**

**Len:Whew!You've been saved,man!**

**SG:YOU HAVE TO KISS A BOY!**

****Boys and Girls:Ewww!****

****Skull Boy:Vulcan is lucky,he does not have to see the upcoming disaster!****

****Vulcan enters.****

****Vulcan:Hey guys,my forty days are up!****

****Poe:You might actually miss the meadow full of blooming flowers.****

****Scaredy:The fact that Frank has to do kiss one of us is terrifying!****

****Vulcan:WHAT?****

****Peter:Remember,Vulcan!We're gonna get our revenge in the last chapter!****

****Vulcan:Why not NOW?****

****Peter:(shrugs)****

****SG:Don't worry,he's not kissing any of you,only Len!****

****Len:WHAT?****

****Frank:I WANNA KISS RUBY,JEALOUSY,MISERY,ANYBODY BUT A BOY!  
><strong>****** SG:Vulcan,you have a black belt in karate,judo,kung fu and taekwondo,may you please...?****

****Vulcan:But they are my best friends...!****

****SG:Hmm...would all of you like to spend a day in the room of torture?****

****Frank and Len:Yes!****

****Everyone else:DO IT VULCAN!****

****Vulcan:I'm sorry,really,but I am NOT gonna enjoy listening to Justin Bieber's music!****

****SG:Hey,they were better than the flowers!****

****Both of his hands shot forward and grabbed the back of the two boys' heads. ****

****Using a sudden burst of strength,he shoved their heads together. ****

****There was a sickening smack as their lips met. ****

****He released his hold on their heads and both of them stood with a dazed look. ****

****After a second, they both passed out, and fell to the cold solid ground with a thud,punctuating the silence.****

****SG:Great,we should have turned you guys into ponies first,then ask Frank and Len to kiss!****

****Guess we have to do the next 'okay' dare.****

****Scaredy...!****

****Scaredy:(runs away until I lock all the doors)NOOOO!****

****SG:Come on!All you gotta do is be sweet towards Doom.****

****Doom:(mimics a lollipop and tgo pointers at Scaredy)****

****Ruby:Aww...Doom thinks he is already sweet to her...in fact...he's always sweet to everyone...once he's sure they are not harmful.****

****Scaredy:Tee-hee-hee!(blushes)****

****SG:That's not all he has to,do!He's gonna be romantic towards her!****

****Doom:(faints)****

****Scaredy:(faints)****

****SG:Sheesh!Not again!(storms off)****


	9. Chapter 9

**Truth or Dare with the Gloomsville gang!**

SG:OKAY!Here are the best dares!

**I dare Ruby to dress up in bright pink clothes and bungee-jump off the tallest point of the**

**Manor,which is Skull Boy's room.**

**Pocky Pox:I dare Misery to do the Caramelldansen.**

**Monkeysuncle1:For Skull Boy,I dare him to stay in Misery's room all night long.I guess Misery will have to sleep somewhere else.**

**Irik:Misery must stay in bright colours such as pink,sky blue and yellow while singing Kids Bop.**

**Lichylichy:Vulcan has to kiss Misery.**

**Glumster:I dare Ruby,Skull Boy, Misery,Frank and Len to recreate the dance in OkGo's**

**music video 'Here it goes again', using treadmills provided by Peter!**

**Dragon:I dare Skull Boy to have a picture of Ruby taped to his forehead that hangs over his**

**eyes,then zap him with a 'Love at first sight!' ray so he falls into shameless love for Ruby.**

**Then,chain him to a chair and force him to watch Frank and**

**Len flirt with her.**

**Lightning Spark:I love lightning! YAY! You have a higher chance of being hit by lightning than being bitten by a snake!**

**Anyway,I dare Misery to eat a double scoop ice cream from the ice cream farm,Ruby to eat a pineapple, Skull boy to give his arm to a dog and Iris to eat 3 dust bunnies!**

**Demon Boy:Dragon would have to separate Frank and Len and have them pair up with Misery and Jealousy and have them dance a Pax De Deaux while**

**Dragon plays the piano version and sings 'This is Halloween'.**

SG:So,to get this over and done with quickly because I really have to study for my exams,we will do the performances first starting with Misery doing the Caramelldansen!

Misery:So,I just basically put my hands in the air and point my fists outwards near my head and move to the beat?

SG:Apparently!

Misery:Strange,that's not too hazardous!(She begins dancing,causing raging tornadoes across the ground.)

Everyone:ENOUGH!

Misery:(stops dancing and the fierce tornado suddenly dissapears)

(Unfortunately,the studio is now ruined)

SG:Sigh,next time,remind me to have the room made of an indestructible yet insulator of heat and electricty.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ruby Gloom**

**Truth or Dare with the Gloomsville gang!**

* * *

><p><strong>SG:Welcome back to TNDWRGDKISBMSBBBPVJFLP!<strong>

**Peter:Someone actually liked that acronym?**

**SG:Yup,my friend at school.**

**Peter:Er...okay.**

**SG:Anyway,we are...YIP!**

**Iris:What?Is there a taipan?**

**Vulcan:I thought they can only be spotted in Australia.**

**(All eyes fall upon Iris who is shuffling her feet nervously)**

**Iris:Er...yeah,I mean,what kind of person would bring a 3 metre long,dark brown**

**snake which has the most toxic venom of any terrestrial snake species worldwide?Definetely not a cyclops who was jumping with kangaroos in Australia if that's what you are thinking.**

**SG:No!I mean...look!**

**(They say that shadows hold menacing secrets and the darkness that surrounded the perky goth was trying to conceal her horrifying appearance.**

**She steps out of the shadows to reveal herself)**

**Everyone:GASP!**

**Scaredy Bat:Oh!(faints)**

**(****With perfect auburn curls that occurred naturally and caught highlights of the spotlights,she was gorgeous.**

**Her body was petite and well portioned,curving and flattening in all the right places and she had a smile that expertly balanced an endearing amount of optimism with a warm,kind aura.**

**It was her dress that ruined everything,her horrible...PINK...dress!)**

**Ruby:Um...we are supposed to do Dragon Flames' dare after Misery dances the ****Caramelldansen?**

**Vulcan:Yeah...**

**Poe:It is... ...where is Misery?**

**Len:Yeah,we haven't seen our unlucky friend.**

**SG:That's another reason why we are here in Skull Boy's room!**

**SB:What?!I just painted the caboose for my train set!I don't want it to be destroyed!**

**(Doom Kitty whips her tail at him,arches her back and hisses as a warning sign that she was still giving him the cold shoulder for losing her ball of yarn)**

**SB:I said sorry!In fact,I will buy you a new ball of yarn to replace the one that I lost!**

**Doom Kitty:(slumps)**

**SG:Don't worry!We are going to watch Misery dancing from your room!Oh!I think it is starting!**

**(The camera zooms into Misery who is **

**doing the hip swing dance with her hands over her head to imitate rabbit ears,unknowingly causing a hurricane that is **

**turning everything outside into deadly flying projectiles,including the garage)**

**Dance to the beat**  
><strong>Wave your hands together<strong>  
><strong>Come feel the heat<strong>  
><strong>Forever and forever<strong>**  
><strong>

**(Everyone watches as they munch on a bowl of caramel popcorn)**

**Lem:Aw man,there goes our garage.**

**Frank:At least our instruments are not there!**

**Scaredy Bat:(He is hiding under a thin blanket)And we are safe!**

**(A tree whizzes past the skull-shaped window)**

**Scaredy Bat:Somewhat.(He clutches Mr Buns tightly with a death grip)**

**Listen and learn**  
><strong>It is time for prancing<strong>  
><strong>Now we are here<strong>  
><strong>We're Caramell dancing<strong>  
><strong>O-o-oa-oa!<strong>

**(Misery stops dancing.)**

**(Peter quickly zaps her with a teleporter and in a flash,she is back in the room)**

**Misery:That was fun.**

**Ruby:It is nice to see you happy,Misery.**

**Misery:(she turns to face Ruby.)Yeah,but...YIP!**

**Ruby:Is it really that bad?**

**Misery:Well,my great grandmother's sister's best friend's aunt once wore a frilly purple summer dress...so no,it is not that bad.**

**SG:Okay,enough of this,let's start.**

**Iris since you are an expert,you might want to give Ruby some tips and check the equipment.**

**Scaredy:Ruby is so...**

**Misery:Doomed?**

**Len:Happy?**

**Jealousy:Brave?**

**Frank:Scared?**

**SB:Going to be saved by one of us?**

**Vulcan:I think Skull Boy has hit the nail on the head.**

**Peter:Definitely.**

**Iris:Ok,I have checked your equipment and they seem to be in good shape.****  
><strong>

**Remember,never take off your helmet!Never look down!Most of all,have fun!**

**Just let the cord oscillate up and down until the energy has dissipated.**

**Ruby:Okay!So,am I ready to go?**

**Iris:Yup!You can jump now!**

**(An overwhelming chill rushes down Ruby's spine before she takes a deep breath and jumps.**

**She could feel an adrenaline rush coming from the free-falling and when the cord stretched and she flew upwards again as the cord is repeated for 5 minutes)**

**Ruby:This...(plummets down before flying upwards)...makes this dress...(****plummets down before flying upwards)...worth wearing...(does a twirl in the air before going down)...yahoo!**

**Iris:My...oh wait,my line is 'Wahoo!'.It's cool.**

**Ruby:Phew!(She stops bouncing and everyone immediately reels her in)Can we do that again.**

**ANGRY MOB:NO!We want Misery to do Irik's dare!**

**Iris:Irik?That's my twin brother!Not that he's ever met me because our parents...did not see eye to eye with each other.**

**Ruby:Come on,Iris.A trouble shared is a trouble halved.**

**Poe:We can talk about this later if you want.**

**Iris:Yeah,well...(becomes more perky)...come on Misery!You better get into your outfit.**

**Misery:(The camera focuses on her face at first)I have...(The camera zooms out to show Misery in a sky blue tee shirts emblazoned with yellow hearts and pink jeans that covered up to her ankles)...and I can now feel empathy towards Ruby...**

**Ruby:If you are going to change your look,wear a smile.**

**It goes with every style.**

**Misery:(smiles from ear to ear,shattering the windows.)**

**SB:Aw...I just polished them!**

**Misery:(stops smiling)Sorry.**

**SG:(She is surfing the web for ****Kids Bop but to no avail.**

**All she could find on YouTube was Kidz Bop which are remakes of famous songs in their version.)**

**Er...Irik,could you please be slightly more specific?**

**Misery:Does that mean I can take this off?**

**SG:Nope.**

**We might lose it and we don't have a spare.**

**Misery:Aw...**

**SG:Don't worry because now we are doing ****Lichylichy's dare.**

**Vulcan and Misery:WHAT?!**

**Vulcan:How can we not worry?**

**Misery:We have to kiss!**

**SG:Would you like to kiss Frank or Len instead?**

**Misery:Er...**

**Vulcan:Um...oh,okay!**

**Misery:At least this is not going viral...whatever that word means.(they kiss each other for 1 second before snapping apart.)**

**Vulcan:...That was weird.**

**Misery:Tell me about it.**

**SG:(giggles)Now,we do the best dare in the romance department!**

**Frank:Skullby Gloy?**

**Poe:I beg your pardon?**

**SB:I built the 'Love at first sight ray' you wanted so much!**

**Hey!I must be related to a long line of inventors...oh wait,been there,done that!**

**SG:**

**(grins impishly as she holds up a thick coil of rope and immediately restrains him to a chair.**

**Then she snatches the ray away from him**

**A picture of Ruby is taped to his forehead that hangs over his eyes.**

**Then,SG zaps him with the ray)**

**Mwahahaha!Now,Skull Boy is going to fall into shameless love for Ruby...huh?**

**(An unamused Skull Boy did nothing except glare at SG.**

**No sudden burst of strength and suddenly snapping the ropes apart as if it was a sheet of aluminum**

**so he could write rhapsodizing and romantic poetry about eternal and ferocious love.**

**No serande of how he searched through the mists of time for her.**

**Nothing romantic.)**

**Vulcan:Did you read the instructions?**

**SG:Oh.(skims through it)Er...I followed everything.**

**It says the ray always works...unless the target has already fallen into shameless love with the subject before being zapped!**

**Everyone except SB:Aw...Skulls is in love Ruby!**

**SB:Maybe...!(frowns until Ruby gives him a slight peck on the cheek.)**

**SG:Humph!Alright,we will do the next part of the dare.**

**Frank and Len!Do you guys know how to flirt?**

**Len:Nope.**

**Frank:I do...**

**Not that it ever works.**

**SG:Good.(whispers into their ears)**

**Frank:What?!**

**Len:No way!**

**SG:Way!Now,go!**

**Frank:Er...hey Ruby!Nice...er...hair.**

**Len:Did you shampoo it?**

**Ruby:Er...yes?**

**(looks at SG who is desperately hoping,scratch that,praying she fufills the next part of the dare.**

**Ruby takes a hint,assuming that she is supposed to make Skull Boy jealous)**

**Frank and Len,did I ever tell you how cute you guys are?**

**Frank:Huh?**

**Len:Not that I can remember!**

**(Skull Boy starts to simmer and Vulcan smirks.)**

**Vulcan:Now you know how I feel.**

**SB:Humph!I am not!**

**They are obviously...acting.**

**Ruby:(pretends to giggle)**

**Peter:How long do you think these actors are going to do this?**

**Poe:Until the next chapter I believe!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Truth or dare with the Gloomsville gang  
><strong>

**SG:Skull Boy is going to kill me for actually allowing Frank and Len to flirt with Ruby,isn't he?**

**Misery:Probably.**

**Poe:I am pretty sure he would kill Dragon first.**

**Boo-Boo:Or Frank and Len.  
><strong>

**Frank:Gulp!  
><strong>

**Len:This is bad,isn't?  
><strong>

**Frank:Yes,Len!You finally get it!  
><strong>

**Iris:We better release him.**

**SB:(He growled at anyone who ventured near his cage**

**as he squinted into a shaft of moonlight that filtered through a small barred window set high in a grim,metal wall,before tugging at the iron bars that were confining him.**

**They look like they were going to give way at any second.)**

**SG:Or do you want to do the last three dares first?**

**Ruby:Definitely.**

**Doom:(nods frantically)**

**Iris:Positive.**

**Misery:Negative...I mean...yeah!**

**Frank:Absolutely!**

**Len:Go for it!**

**Poe:I concede!  
><strong>

**Scaredy:Please!**

**Vulcan:Why not?**

**Jealousy:Eh.**

**Peter:Meh.**

**Boo Boo:Alright.**

**Mr Buns:(slumps)**

**Glumster:I dare Ruby,Skull Boy, Misery,Frank and Len to recreate the dance in OkGo's ****music video 'Here it goes again', using treadmills provided by Peter! **

**Lightning Spark:I love lightning! YAY! You have a higher chance of being hit by lightning than being bitten by a snake!**

**Anyway,I dare Misery to eat a double scoop ice cream from the ice cream farm,Ruby to eat a pineapple, Skull Boy to give his arm to a dog and Iris to eat 3 dust bunnies!**

**Demon Boy:Dragon would have to separate Frank and Len and have them pair up with Misery and Jealousy and have them dance a Pax De Deaux while ****Dragon plays the piano version and sings 'This is Halloween'.**

**SG:These are the last dares before we give the prizes and begin a brand new series,Truth or Dare with the Gloomsville gang 2!**

**Everyone else:Wait,what?!**

**Frank:Why do you guys love to torture us?(does a puppy eye look)**

**Len:(goes bug-eyes)Do you like us?**

**Ruby:Look on the bright side,today is the day where we give the fans their surprise!**

**Only Glumster knows her prize for another dare...turns out she's the one who made Frank and Len kiss...and she is doing the expected reaction.**

**Everyone else:Hehehe...!**

**SG:Yeah...well,let's do the second best dare...**

**Iris:Wait!What about my brother's dare?**

**SG:Oh,right!Sorry,got carried away!Luckily,Misery is still wearing the outfit.**

**Misery:WHICH I HATE!I would rather eat Shark Stomach soup!**

**Unfortunately,I don't have a horse's head to make it...and I don't want to chop off SG's,Peter's or Ruby's arm...and I don't think Skull Boy is related to a long line of fishermen.**

**SB:(calmly)And if I am,I am as dangerous as a bull shark right now.**

**SG:Okay,brief recap.(takes a deep breath)**

**All I could find was ****Kidz Bop which are remakes of famous songs in their version.**

**The best out of all of them was...actually they are not my type but hey!Let's do this!Dynamite!**

**Doom:(arches her back)**

**Boo Boo:The song?I don't think it's a good idea either cus' Misery is the one singing it.**

**Everyone except Misery and an angry Skull Boy:Boo-Boo!Doom!**

**Boo Boo:But this is MISERY!She already has been blown up by dynamite thousands of times!**

**Peter:Oh,we thought you were insulting her.**

**SG:Yeah,er...actually,I've changed my mind.I've found 'Teardrops on my guitar' and I think it suits Misery much better.  
><strong>

**Plus,it is less hazardous.  
><strong>

**Though,er,well,the singers are...eh,let's just say,have different vocals from Taylor Swift.**

**Tell me,does Taylor Swift beat Misery hands down or will Misery provide some competition?  
><strong>

**Miser:Yeah,at least she could get to wear something she liked in her music video.**

**I already have to bear with my huge canker sore in my mouth,blisters on my feet,wounds,lightning strikes,falling trees,tornadoes,volcanoes...  
><strong>

**...you know,I think those are everyone's usual problems,right?  
><strong>

**Everyone:Er...  
><strong>

**Ruby:Well,everyone is different...but all of us agree that you are a great singer...so hit it Frank and Len!  
><strong>

**(The musical brothers could allegedly coax heavenly music out of the most cantankerous instrument as they played a mandolin.**

**Scaredy brushed his drums and Doom played the bass...after Ruby promised her that she would feed her lamb.)  
><strong>

Drew looks at me  
>I fake a smile so he won't see<br>What I want and I need  
>And everything that we should be<p>

I'll bet she's beautiful  
>That girl he talks about<br>And she's got everything  
>That I have to live without<p>

Drew talks to me  
>I laugh 'cause it's just so funny<br>I can't even see  
>Anyone when he's with me<p>

He says he's so in love  
>He's finally got it right<br>I wonder if he knows  
>He's all I think about at night<p>

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
>The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star<br>He's the song in the car I keep singing  
>Don't know why I do<p>

Drew walks by me  
>Can he tell that I can't breathe?<br>And there he goes, so perfectly  
>The kind of flawless I wish I could be<p>

She better hold him tight  
>Give him all her love<br>Look in those beautiful eyes  
>And know she's lucky 'cause<p>

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
>The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star<br>He's the song in the car I keep singing  
>Don't know why I do<p>

So I drive home alone  
>As I turn out the light<br>I'll put his picture down  
>And maybe get some sleep tonight<p>

'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
>The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart<br>He's the song in the car I keep singing  
>Don't know why I do<p>

He's the time taken up but there's never enough  
>And he's all that I need to fall into<br>Drew looks at me  
>I fake a smile so he won't see<p>

**(Note:I may get,er,"Misery",to sing this.**

**Who knows?**

**It could be nice...or it could make your ears bleed.)  
><strong>

**Everyone:(applauds)  
><strong>

**Iris:Whoo!Go Misery!  
><strong>

**SG:By the way,I am sorry if I got the wrong lyrics for the song.**

**If you spot any mistakes,please tell me!Thank you!Hope you enjoyed it Irik!  
><strong>

**Iris:So,we are going to do Glumster's dare...?  
><strong>

**SG:Er...no...cus',well...  
><strong>

**Skull Boy:(accepts the peanut a spectator gives to him,lying like a cat...or a lion...!)  
><strong>

**Vulcan:Guess we gotta do Demon Boy's dare.  
><strong>

**SG:Er..anyone has an idea what a **Pax De Deaux** is?  
><strong>

**Everyone:(groans)**

**Jealousy:I guess we have to wait for Skull Boy to calm down and Dragon Flames to reply.  
><strong>

**Misery:So,good-bye...ow!  
><strong>

**Iris:Who's Ow?  
><strong>

**Misery:I got a toothache.  
><strong>

****Iris:Oh,that ow!Well,bye ow and everyone!**  
><strong>

****Ruby:Wait...you guys are to end this chapter just like that?!  
><strong>**

****Everyone:Pretty much.  
><strong>**

****Ruby:Guys,we have to at least try to solve our set-backs.  
><strong>**

****SG:But by the time Dragon Flames replies...I would be asleep.  
><strong>**

****Ruby:What about Skull Boy?  
><strong>**

****SG:Yeah,if he remains that way for 5 minutes more,you will have to do the rest of the dares now****

**** instead of the next season,and not give them their rewards!  
><strong>**

******Poe:What a disaster!What a catastrophe!What a tragedy!What...all other synonyms of disaster!  
><strong>****

******Ruby:******

******(Her entire body trembles with suppressed chuckles.******

******Iris,likewise,found herself struggling to choke back her own laughter.  
><strong>****

******Despite his best efforts,soft laughter escaped Poe in staccato snorts of breath.******

******Doom played an upbeat tune as she chuckled along with Vulcan.  
><strong>****

******Scaredy Bat even began giggling,despite the nagging thought that a monster who hates laughter would...harm them.  
><strong>****

******Jealousy's snorts joined the chorus.  
><strong>****

******Peter was on the verge of laughter.  
><strong>****

******I...*sigh*...laughed too.  
><strong>****

******Finally,everyone,the Gloomsville gang,Luna,an owl,some weird old lady and everyone in the world succumbed to an uncontainable fit of absolute hilarity...******

******...including Skull Boy...!******

******Soon,the laughter dies the moment Ruby stops.)  
><strong>****

******SB:Ha,ha...ha!What just happened?  
><strong>****

******SG:Depends,are you angry?  
><strong>****

******SB:Nope,in fact,I forgot why I was growling...why was I growling?  
><strong>****

******Jealousy:Er...I accidentally cast a spell that makes you infuriated at everyone...?  
><strong>****

******SB:Er...okay...?  
><strong>****

******Everyone:*phew*  
><strong>****

******SG:Well,Ruby,I guess we will have to carry out the torture...after we find out what a **Pax De Deaux** is...!  
><strong>****

******Everyone:*groans*  
><strong>****

******SG:Meh,let's carry out the remaining dares...starting with the 3rd best dare...oh,by the way,one of the remaining two is not in 2nd or even 1st.******

******The other winning dare is in the previous chapter...!  
><strong>****

******So,congratulations,Lightning Spark!Your dare is the third best!  
><strong>****

******The judges have arrived at the decision because...  
><strong>****

******1)It was going to make the characters do wacky antics...without any damage...  
><strong>****

******SG:And that's why it's only third...there was only one major point!  
><strong>****

******Look on the bright side...you get...something nobody except the winners get!  
><strong>****

******SB:Wait a minute,no damage done?!I have to FEED a DOG with MY bone!  
><strong>****

******R:And I have to eat a pineapple!  
><strong>****

******M:And I...oh,wait,mine is actually quite okay...just rambling!  
><strong>****

******Iris:Well,I gotta eat a cute dust bunny!  
><strong>****

******Misery:You better not eat one of mine!  
><strong>****

******SG:Well,will they make you go to the hospital...?!  
><strong>****

******SB,R,I and M:No...!  
><strong>****

******SG:Okay,so,Misery,you are going to have to eat** a double scoop ice cream from the ice cream flavor would you like?**  
><strong>****

********Misery:I guess I would like vanilla...!  
><strong>******

********Jealousy:*conjures up an ice cream cone with two scoops of vanilla ice-cream*There!Fresh from the ice-cream farm!  
><strong>******

********Misery:You might want to wear something to block the noise...!  
><strong>******

********(eats just one tiny spoonful of ice-cream and her eyes soon become as wide as saucers.  
><strong>******

********She quickly scoffs the ice-cream down.)********

********SG:CAGE!NOW!(everyone dashes off and Len closes the door.)  
><strong>******

********Scaredy:Er...is Misery okay?She hasn't changed into some big,bulky green monster...right?  
><strong>******

********Misery:I AM NOT A MONSTER!MY GREAT,GREAT,GREAT GRANDMOTHER'S GREAT,GREAT AUNT WHO CAUSED THE TITANIC TO SINK AFTER MAKING AN ICE-BERG APPEAR SAID I AM A BANSHEE!********

********A BANSHEE WHO CAUSED FROGS TO RAIN AFTER CREATING A TORNADO THAT SWEPT THEM OFF...!(she continues rambling)  
><strong>******

********Peter:(over the loud rambling)WHATEVER YOU GUYS DO,DON'T LOCK US IN HERE!  
><strong>******

********Len:Lock us in here?Okay!(locks us up)  
><strong>******

********Jealousy:LEN...YOU...!(flares up)  
><strong>******

********Frank:Welcome to my world!********

********Vulcan:Calm down!I know how to get us out of here!  
><strong>******

********Misery:THAT'S WHAT MY BEST FRIEND'S BROTHER SAID AND HE SUMMONED CROWS TO PECK AT THE CORN BARS!  
><strong>******

********Poe:Er...you're not gonna make me do that...will you?I do not wish to subject myself to such torture!  
><strong>******

********Vulcan:Nah...the gentle approach!(bends the bars like it is a sheet of aluminum!)********

********SG:Wait a minute!Don't leave yet!I found 3 dust bunnies!(shows 3 dust bunnies)********

********Iris:Er...well...!********

********SG:What?Are you a chicken?********

********Iris:NO WAY!I LOVE DARES!GIMME THAT!(eats them without thinking about it twice)********

********(Everybody stares at her in odd fascination,disgusted over her eating dust bunnies and worried.)********

********Iris:(twitches her nose before sneezing very loudly)ACHOO!********

********Ruby:Bless you!********

********Iris:You know,they tasted like cotton candy...tasteless cotton candy.********

********SG:May that rest in peace...so...according to this...!********

********Misery:******Dust may worsen hay fever. Circulating outdoor air through a house by keeping doors and windows open, or at least slightly ajar, may reduce the risk of hay fever-causing dust. In colder climates, occupants seal even the smallest air gaps, and eliminate outside fresh air circulating inside the house. So it is essential to manage dust and airflow.**

**Iris:Should we put her to sleep now?**

**Frank:We can use our guitar to play a soulful lullaby!**

**SG:Nah,let the readers enjoy Misery's antics for a while!Here's your pineapple,Ruby!**

**Ruby:I am hungry...!(takes a quick bite of the pineapple and dhe began to quickly drink lots of water)**

**AH!**

**SG:Oh,yeah,you might get that kind of reaction...!**

**Jealousy:At least you will get many sympathizers on the internet Ruby,a person said so.**

**SG:Yeah,well,time to do Skull Boy's dare...?!**

**SB:Done,I fed one of my old bones to that weird dog over there.**

**(We can only see its silhouette.)**

**Weird dog:WOOOOOOOO!**

**Vulcan:(hiss)**

**SG:(gulp)Let's move on...to the second best dare...congratulations Glumster!**

******The judges have arrived at the decision because...******

******1)It involves crazy dance moves...you might have to pray hard that a **********Pax De Deaux is not better...because if it is...well,sayonara to your second place and konichiwa to 3rd.****

****2)There's a couple featured...again,pray that I don't like the ********Pax De Deaux!****

****RG:Wait a minute,before we do the dare...we gotta confirm it's position if it is a winning dare.****

****SG:Yeah,well...we gotta wait for Demon.****

****Objection?****

****Misery:**The Plague of Athens was a devastating epidemic which hit the city-state of Athens in ancient Greece during the second year of thePeloponnesian War (430 BC), when an Athenian victory still seemed within reach. It is believed to have entered Athens through my relatives, the city's port and sole source of food and supplies. The city-state of Sparta, and much of the eastern Mediterranean, was also struck by the disease. The plague returned twice more, in 429 BC and in the winter of 427/6 plague broke out when all of the farmers moved to the city causing over crowding.**

**SG:Nope,good!(falls asleep)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Truth or dare with the Gloomsville gang**

**Author's Note:I don't own anything...!I know,everyone says it but still!**

* * *

><p><strong>SG:Okay...(takes a deep breath for 29 seconds until...)<strong>

**Jealousy:STOP IT AND TELL THEM THE BAD NEWS!**

**Boo Boo:To them,it's probably good news!She's right though,you gotta speak now!**

**SG:Sorry,taking a deep breath helps me gather my thoughts!Anyway,I have decided...to take more dares...because not only did I sound RUDE when I told you guys not to send any more dares...I realized...it's kinda funny to see them being tortured!**

**Peter:And she was the one who created us!(gestures to himself and Vulcan)**

**Vulcan:Ai!Just bear with it!We finally found out what a Pas de Deux is!Turns out there was a slight spelling error!**

**SG:Yeah,well,after seeing what a Pas De Deux was and reviewing the characters who were chosen to dance...we have officially confirmed Glumster's position as 2nd best dare!**

**So,Iris...!**

**I:WAHOO!**

**Sg:Yup...I think I have already listed the reasons,the most important is...the dance moves are slightly crazier!**

**Peter!Treadmills!**

**Peter:*ahem***

**SG:Please?**

**Peter:(nods)Got it!(zaps up 4 treadmills with a ray gun)**

**Ruby:We're ready!(Ruby goes to the treadmill at the front left while Misery is behind her.**

**Skull Boy is behind Frank and Len who are at the front right.**

**Misery:Actually,I'm not!**

**Ruby:Oh!When will you be ready?**

**Misery:In 5 seconds...!(is completely still for 5 seconds)Ok!Let's do this.**

**(everyone is as still as a statue as Doom starts the music.**

**Then Ruby,Frank and Len bend to the left.**

**Following their cue,Misery and Skull Boy bend to the right,the banshee slightly wincing after a sickening crack)**

**As Ruby,Frank and Len bend to the right and stretch their arms while SB and Misery are in a jumping jack position,Ruby whispers to Misery)**

**Ruby:Are you okay,Misery?**

**Misery:Yeah!It's better than cutting hangnails!**

**Ruby:Ok,just remember that you can tell us if you are feeling unwell!**

**(Ruby,Frank and Len suddenly bring their fists to their bent heads while SB and Misery bring their hands together with a clap.**

**(Ruby,Frank and Len then stand upright after getting off the treadmill while SB and Misery pose in a half jumping jack position!**

**Then...er,you know what,it's best that you watch the video yourself!**

** watch?v=dTAAsCNK7RA**

**Er...okay,it can't save it properly...!**

**Basically go to YouTube and search for it under the keywords,'Here it goes again treadmills)**

**PS:Bold is their comments,normal is the lyrics!**

Frank:It could be ten, but then again,

**It's actually 6 o'clock!**

Len:I can't remember half an hour since a quarter to four.

**Actually,I do,I was eating ice-cream at the dock!**

Skull Boy:Throw on your clothes, the second side of Surfer Rosa,

and you leave me with my jaw on the floor.

**Er...I don't think my jaw's long enough!**

Misery:Just when you think that you're in control,

Ruby:Just when you think that you've got a hold,

Both:Just when you get on a roll,

Everyone:Here it goes,here it goes,here it goes again.

Oh, here it goes again.  
>I should have known,<br>should have known,  
>should have known again,<br>but here it goes again.  
>Oh, here it goes again.<p>

Frank:It starts out easy,something simple!

Len:Something sleazy!

**No wonder Sombre Girl rated this fic T!**

Both:Something inching past the edge of the reserve.

SB:Now through lines of the cheap venetian blinds your car is pulling off of the curb.

Misery:I guess there's got to be a break in the monotony, but Jesus!

Ruby:When it rains how it pours.

**But rain is just tears of happiness from the sky!**

Everyone:Throw on your clothes,

the second side of Surfer Rosa,

and you leave me, yeah, you leave me.

**(Er,can anybody tell me the rest of the lyrics?)**

**(stops dancing)**

**Misery:Huh,I actually didn't break anything!**

**(Her treadmill falls apart)**

**Misery:Me and my big fat blisters in my mouth!**

**SB:Hey,maybe I am related to a long line of dancers!**

**SG:You have to be good dancers to actually dance like that!The music video rocks!**

**Congrats Glumster!**

**Okay,time for the last dare!**

**Len:But what about Dragon?**

**SG:He's here!**

**Frank and Len:Hi DRAGON!**

**(DRAGON suddenly appears.)**

**DRAGON:(yawns)Sorry,I was tired.**

**SG:It's okay,hope I was not disturbing you!**

**Piano,please!Music sheet's over there if you need it!Oh,and can you please seperate those two?**

**Dragon:Ok,I was bored anyway!(zaps them and they are molecularly seperated)**

**Frank and Len:(they look at each other,horror diluting their eyes)AH!(They hold on to each other for dear life)**

**Len:Please bring us back!I can't stand not being near Frank!And having another hand with my skin tone!Or legs!(Both have a perfect body..er...despite the skin color)**

**Frank:Yeah!And if I get lonely,at least Len can tell me something funny!**

**Len:Funny what?**

**Frank:Haha!**

**SG:Yeah,well,whon do you want to dance with?**

**Frank:I am going with the blues!**

**(Everyone stares at him)**

**Frank:Skellie T told me that means Misery!**

**Misery:Oh,okay!**

**R:Aw...they make a cute...!**

**M and F:Don't say it!**

**R:Er...Len,you're left with Jealousy.**

**J:But I am horrible at dancing!**

**Len:Don't worry!I can teach you!**

**J:Exactly why I am angry.I am so jealous!Even Len's better than me!Adn he doesn't even know what a Pas De Deux is!**

**Len:Hmph!**

**SG:Basically,it's a type of duet.**

**The male dancer has to support the female dancer.**

**Er...I am kinda horrible at ballet but I think it's quite intimate.**

**I mean,the guy seems to be holding the female by the waist to support her!**

**But it can also shows everybody how close they are!:)**

**So...take it away!**

**_Pas De Deux-This is Halloween-with some commentary from RG characters_**

(all of them lie in 'graves' as DRAGON plays the piano)

Misery:Boys and girls of every age

(starts to rise as Frank holds her by the waist and lifts her up.)

Frank:Wouldn't you like to see something strange?

Jealousy:Come with us and you will see!(she gets up with a spring in her step,holding Len's hand)

This, our town of Halloween(bring their hands together before throwing them in the air)

This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
>Pumpkins scream in the dead of night<p>

This is Halloween, everybody make a scene  
>Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright<br>It's our town, everybody scream  
>In this town of Halloween<p>

I am the one hiding under your bed  
>Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red<p>

I am the one hiding under your stairs  
>Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair<p>

This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
>Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!<p>

In this town we call home  
>Everyone hail to the pumpkin song<p>

In this town, don't we love it now?  
>Everybody's waiting for the next surprise<p>

Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can  
>Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll...<p>

Scream! This is Halloween  
>Red 'n' black, slimy green<p>

Aren't you scared?

Jealousy:Well, that's just fine  
>Say it once, say it twice<br>Take a chance and roll the dice  
>Ride with the moon in the dead of night<p>

**Hmm...I didn't know that was a chant!**

Everyone:Everybody scream, everbody scream

In our town of Halloween!

Misery:I am the clown with the tear-away face  
>Here in a flash and gone without a trace<p>

Jealousy:I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"  
>I am the wind blowing through your hair<p>

Len:I am the shadow on the moon at night  
>Filling your dreams to the brim with fright<p>

Everyone:This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
>Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!<br>Halloween! Halloween!

Tender lumplings everywhere  
>Life's no fun without a good scare<p>

That's our job, but we're not mean  
>In our town of Halloween<p>

In this town

Don't we love it now?  
>Everyone's waiting for the next surprise<p>

Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back  
>And scream like a banshee<br>Make you jump out of your skin  
>This is Halloween, everybody scream<br>Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy

Our man jack is King of the Pumpkin patch  
>Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now<p>

This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
>Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!<p>

In this town we call home  
>Everyone hail to the pumpkin song<p>

La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween!(repeat)  
>WHEE! Ha Ha Ha!<p>

**(the girls spin and expect the boys to catch them...but they don't...so they fall...hard)**

**Jealousy:Next time,let's just pray we get paired up with anyone BUT Frank and Len.**

**Misery:You said it!**

**(they faint)**

**SG:I expect that to happen to Misery,but not Jealousy!**

**SG's Mum:Girl!You are cooking dinner tonight!**

**SG:What?But,but!**

**SG's Mum:No buts!Besides,you've been using the computer for a long time already!Look at your limited vocabulary!**

**SG:Fine,see ya guys!(she leaves)**

**Everyone else:What?But,but!**

**Ruby:So much for giving the prizes!(she sees a handsome vampire whom she wishes that he was her boyfriend)**

**Vulcan,what are you doing?**

**Handsome Vampire:Well,since SG is not here,I'll be typing out our conversation and be the host!**

**Anyway!Let's give out the prizes!**

**Everyone else:WAHOO!**

**Handsome Skeleton:Ok,third place goes to Lightning Spark!And the prize...depends on the characters Spark has chosen to carry out the dare!**

**That and ten virtual lightning bolts supplied by Misery!**

**Everyone:Mwahahaha!**

**Ruby:She made me eat a pineapple!**

**SB:She made me give my bone to a dog!Or werewolf!**

**Iris:She made Misery eat ice-cream and I had to eat a dust bunny!So...(Lightning Spark is magically summoned by one of Peter's weird gizmos)**

**Lightning Spark:Er...hey!I was about to eat so I'm kinda hungry!**

**Ruby:Oh,you can eat this dessert!**

**(shows a weird dish consisting of one scoop of vanilla ice-cream,some small bones and dust bunnies and neatly sliced pineapples.)**

**Bon appétit!**

**Lightning:I can simply refuse,right?**

**Handsome Vampire:The 10 virtual lightning bolts, other prize, else,you'll be you see lightning,someone will hit you!**

**DUN!DUN!DUN!DUN!**

**Hey,SG's computer's kinda slow and so is she so I'm gonna post this chapter without her Lightning Spark accept the prize or will the poor guy just give up?**

**Warning:If you think we're being cruel,please inform us.**


End file.
